Vitti Jokinen
Vitti Jokinen is a character in 80 Days. He is a Finnish Artificer preparing for an expedition to the North Pole. Alternately, he can be encountered solely in in Nanortalik as the resident meterologist. He is one of Passepartout's potential love interests, and the "Love in the Ice" achievement can be unlocked on his romance route. Background Jokinen is an Artificer stationed in Smeerenburg, near the Norwegian Guild outpost of Virgohamma. He spent four years designing and building the Ice Walker and its prototypes with other Artificers in preparation for the North Pole expedition. He designed the Walker's failsafes and has a background in meteorology. Role If Passepartout and Fogg begin the game by heading north instead of east, then they will encounter Vitti in Smeerenburg. The route to the North Pole is revealed when Vitti agrees to take the pair with on the Polar Expedition in the Ice Walker. Otherwise, if a more conventional route is taken, Vitti can be met for the first time in Nanortalik as the resident meteorologist, and he may remark that in a different time and place he could have become friends (or more) with Passepartout. Passepartout can develop either a friendship or a romance with Vitti over the course of the North Pole journey, and pursuing the latter can even earn a warning of sorts from Fogg about conducting his particular friendships with gentlemanly behaviour. He can begin flirting with him almost from the moment they meet, and the romance is easily continued by choosing to seek out Vitti whenever possible and choosing the romantic options when Vitti invites him for a picnic lunch aboard the observation balloon. When the Ice Walker breaks down, Vitti is consumed with guilt over having led so many to their potential deaths. If Passepartout chooses to seek him out after arriving in Qausuittuq, he confesses that he is mentally still out on the ice. He will tell Passepartout that he loves him, but will disappear come the next morning. After Passepartout and Fogg escape Qausuittuq and continue their journey across Canada to Nanortalik, Passepartout will recognize that the sole Artificer manning the meteorological outpost is Vitti. At this point, if they were previously romantically involved, Passepartout can choose to end or rekindle their relationship. If the latter is chosen, Passepartout can then choose to remain behind with Vitti and leave Fogg to continue on to London on his own, thereby unlocking the "Love in the Ice" achievement. Otherwise, if Vitti and Passepartout had a friendship, he will explain his guilt and disappearance, the two will have a cup of tea and pleasant conversation, and Vitti will wave him goodbye during his departure. Character Vitti is observed by Passepartout to be somewhat cold, standoffish and even snobbish, but is ultimately quite charming and likeable. He takes pride in the Artificer's Guild, being pleased with the Ice Walker until it crashes. He is one of the only people Juho is somewhat friendly with, and he has a small rivalry with Saloman Andrée, who is less impressed by the Walker. Vitti takes the crash to heart, choosing to blame himself for the event, but he finds resolution with Passepartout later on. Trivia * A small Easter egg may occur in Passepartout and Jokinen's conversation in Smeerenburg- when Vitti mentions that he'd hoped Passepartout was a geologist, he can present him with some iron ore if it is in his possession. Vitti just laughs and tells him that if owning a rock makes him a geologist, he is a man of the world having spent four years in Smeerenburg. * If the player asks people about Nanortalik with the 'converse' option, the conversation partner may call Greenland 'the last place on Earth you’d expect to find someone you know'. This foreshadows where Vitti is stationed after the events in the North Pole. * Vitti is one of two main love interests in the game for Passepartout, the other being Goland. Meg Jayanth wrote him as a love interest to 'balance out the genders' after Jon Ingold added Goland's romantic route. * If Passepartout flirts with Octave in New Orleans he can reject a kiss by telling him there is 'someone else'. It is possible to pass through New Orleans having already met Vitti Jokinen. Category:Characters Category:Artificers Category:European Characters